1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid developer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a developer used for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on a latent image carrier, there are known two types. One type of such a developer is known as a dry toner which is formed of a material containing a coloring agent such as a pigment or the like and a binder resin, and such a dry toner is used in a dry condition thereof. The other type of such a developer is known as a liquid developer which is obtained by dispersing toner particles into a carrier liquid having electric insulation properties (one example of such a liquid toner is disclosed in JP-A No. 7-152256).
In the developing method using such a dry toner, since a solid state toner is used, there is an advantage in handleability thereof. On the other hand, however, this method involves problems in that contamination is likely to be caused by dispersal of toner powder and toner particles are likely to be massed together in a cartridge. Further, in such a dry toner, since aggregation of toner particles is likely to occur in the producing process thereof, it is difficult to obtain toner particles each having a sufficiently small diameter. This means that it is difficult to form a toner image having high resolution. Furthermore, there is also a problem in that when the size of the toner particle is made to be relatively small, the problems resulted from the powder form of the dry toner described above become more serious.
On the other hand, in the developing method using the liquid developer, since aggregation of toner particles in the liquid developer is effectively prevented, it is possible to use very fine toner particles and it is also possible to use a binder resin having a low softening point (a low softening temperature). As a result, the method using the liquid developer has such advantages as good reproductivity of an image composed of thin lines, good tone reproductivity as well as good reproductivity of colors. Further, the method using the liquid developer is also superior as a method for forming an image at high speed.
However, since the insulation liquid used in the conventional liquid developer is mainly composed of a petroleum-based carbon hydride, there is concern that the insulation liquid may give an adverse effect on the environment if it flows out of an image forming apparatus.
Further, normally, when a liquid developer is used, an insulation liquid is adhering to a surface of each toner particle during fixing process of the toner particles. Because of this, in the conventional liquid developer, there is a problem in that such an insulation liquid adhering to the surfaces of the particles lowers a fixing strength of the toner particles.